


Hats and Heels

by starwrite_er



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mobster!AU, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwrite_er/pseuds/starwrite_er
Summary: Two rival gangs. Two rivals. Well, he is pretty cute. I mean, for a First Order member.Mobster!AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so, here it is. The first chapter of the Mobster!AU Finn x Reader. This is mostly just a short, kind of introductory first chapter. Happy Valentine's Day, y'all.

Well, I'm almost certain that the people in the area aren't hurrying inside because of _me_. The sun is setting, and a hush has fallen across the neighbourhood, a dull murmur from the local bars and restaurants keeping the surroundings from complete silence. The slight breeze barely ruffles my tan coat. The sound of my heels clicking against the cobblestone echoes in the strangely empty street.

_Tap, tap, tap._

I narrow my eyes as I see a group of men in white hats and coats approaching. Ah, so _that's_ why everyone has gone inside.

The hell do they think they're doing in this part of the city? They aren't even being subtle about it, wearing the signature 'Stormtrooper' outfit. Godforsaken First Order thugs.

I refuse to move out of the way for them, instead walking through the middle of the small group. One of them reaches out and grabs my arm as I brush past him. "Can I help you?" I growl at him, glaring.

"Feisty one, aren't you? What's a nice girl like you doing out, anyway?" The man laughs to his buddies and I feel my stomach churn. I notice the one with dark skin doesn't laugh along while the shortest one does.

"Minding my own damn business. You should do the same; this isn't your territory." I spit my words. The man raises his brows. He keeps glancing back at the man that didn't laugh.

"Oh, yeah? And what would you know about the First Order, eh?" The man pulls my arm, leaning closer to me at an attempt at intimidation.

"I know that you are _really_ pushing your luck now." I too lean closer, lead in my words and fire in my eyes. The thug seems to be taken aback by my response and moves away.

"Who are you? Some kinda Resistance-sympathiser?" The man questions, glancing at his buddies, his hat casting a shadow over his pale face.

"You idiot," I snarl, condescending. A swift kick to his knee sends him tumbling to the ground. I pull out my own gun, stamping on his hand when he reaches for his own. I apply as much force as I can to the sharp heel of my shoe. The sudden attack had left the thug's two buddies in shock, and by the time they come to their senses, I'm holding them both at gunpoint, one gun my own, the other belonging to the man who's hand I just stamped a hole in. Oh well. A blood covered shoe just comes with the work. "I _am_ the Resistance."

"What the _fuck_ , lady." The man on the floor moans, cradling his bloodied hand. One of his friends has their gun trained on me while offering the guy on the floor his hand. They guy didn't laugh earlier, but it looks like he still has some sense of camaraderie.

"I think we've caused enough of a commotion here today, and the gunfire would be a bit of overkill, wouldn't you agree?" I state, still regarding the men with caution.

"What are you gonna do then?" The man with his gun pointed at me asks, his voice surprisingly warm. Of the three, I'd say he's the biggest threat.

"Just this once, I'm going to let you go. But if I ever catch you in Resistance territory again, you will find yourselves full of lead. Do I make myself damn well clear?" I tell him. His dark eyes hold my gaze, not backing down. On the other hand, the third guy is practically cowering behind him. Pathetic, really. Not breaking eye contact, I nudge the creep still sitting on the ground with my foot, prompting him to get up. "Now, get your little gang of cowards and get the hell out of here."

Still, we point out guns at one another as the dark skinned man helps the guy to his feet. His face is steeled as he regards me, and, eventually, he lowers his gun. As a simple sign of good manners, I lower mine in response.

The guy pats the dark skinned man's face in thanks, leaving a bloody handprint on the left side of his face. Disgusted, the man shoves away the injured hand. I internally cringe, feeling almost like I should offer him a handkerchief to wipe it off.

I don't budge from my spot until the trio has disappeared from sight. Just what is the First Order up to, daring enter Resistance territory? Leia sure as hell isn't going to be happy about this. The citizens of D'Qar were pretty much under our protection; having the First Order poking around is no good.

Plus, there was only the three of them. I should check to see if any others were seen around these parts...

Oh, the joys of working for one of the biggest gangs in the city. You never quite know when you're going to have to deal with the rivals.

And, goddamn it. The blood is drying on my shoe. These were _new_ as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: tragic. 

"They were on the outskirts of the Corellia district, you said?" Leia rubs her face, groaning. She's a strong woman, but this is no easy career.

"If it weren't so obvious by the empty streets and people rushing inside, I'd have almost thought they had accidentally strayed from the Coruscant district." I tell my boss. They sure as hell had the confidence of someone hitting up the bars in the more-or-less neutral Coruscant district.

"Jessika mentioned seeing them more frequently at the 3204 bar," The woman mentions. Leia's tired eyes turn to me. She sighs, looking away as she straightens up. "I want you at that bar tonight. Take Poe, Jess, and Snap with you; things may turn sour quickly."

I nod firmly. Our organisation, the Resistance, dances along the delicate line between justice and criminal behaviour. With Leia having previous ties with our city's officials, the local government tends to turn a blind eye to our, ah, _controversial_ methods. Convenient, seeing as business with the First Order gang can get rather messy.

I mean, the heel of my shoe _is_ currently looking remarkably more _red_ than black.

The 3204 bar is located on the side of Coruscant our organisation's members are usually found in. Seeing as our boss knows the owner, it's a bar we quite often frequent. If what Jess has said about the First Order is true, it's surely a sign of things to come.

"Calm down, won't you?" Poe tells me as he pushes open the door to the establishment. I roll my eyes, striding past him. The patrons of the bar fall silent as I breeze past them, followed by my coworkers, but the chatter quickly resumes.

It seems our reputation proceeds us.

We take our seats around a small, circular table in the corner of the room. Idle chitchat passes the time as we sip our drinks, silently hoping for something interesting to happen.

Lucky us, though. It looks like our rivals just walked through the front door.

"That them?" Poe murmurs lowly to Jessika. She nods, watching carefully. I look over my shoulder at the rival gang. My eyes trail after the small group that just entered the bar, narrowing as I recognise one of them.

"You see your Romeo or something?" Snap quips. I glare at him. I'm not here for some shitty forbidden romance that would only result in my own death.

"Actually, I see the asshole that held a gun to my face yesterday." I tell, dragging my eyes from the First Order thugs.

"Shit, you serious?" Snap raises his brows, glancing over at the gang as he leans closer. He lowers his voice. "You wanna pick another fight?"

"We're just here to scout, not make a scene." Jess reminds us. I pout, kind of hoping for the adrenaline rush that comes with a fight.

"Not if they don't start throwing punches first." Poe reasons, nudging me with a sly smile on his face.

As if on cue, one of the tipsy patrons stumbles past the table the First Order members are sat around. "Oi, _scram_. This ain't anything you need to hear." One of the men at the table snaps at the fellow. The man regains his balance, puffing out his chest and glaring defiantly at the man in the white coat.

"And this ain't your territory, _punk_ ," The man slurs his words. "You ain't shit here."

"You wanna bet on that?" One of the others growls his words at the patron. I angle my body slightly more towards their table, ready to stand and put up a fight.

"Y'all have neon lights for brains," I'm on the edge of my seat as the man continues to ramble, and I see my coworkers feel the same way. "At least the Resistance has _morals_."

"Morals put a hole in my buddy's hand with the heel of their _shoe_." Someone else in their group speaks up. Holy shit, it's the coward that didn't do, like, anything. I didn't even notice him there. I laugh, a daring smirk crossing my face. My friends give me a warning look as I get up, spinning to face our rivals.

"He should have known better than to be so handsy with me," I shrug, hands on my hips. With the bar watching the exchange quietly, it certainly isn't hard to gain attention. "And it would have certainly helped if you weren't all trespassing in _our_ territory."

"You're the chick that put Nick in hospital." The coward remembers me at least.

"You really want to cause a commotion here? You didn't yesterday." The man who put the gun to my head yesterday is the first on his side to stand up.

"If it means stopping you from getting awfully close to Resistance-controlled areas, then sure," I shrug. "Besides, a fight is always interesting."

"God, you get off on this, don't you?" The coward says loudly. I chuckle, maintaining eye-contact with the interesting guy from yesterday.

"Either way, I'm not one to back down from a fight." I give a wink.

"This is future First Order territory, so you better haul ass." The guy that shouted at the drunk patron speaks up, getting to his feet. I hear my own friends moving to stand behind me. The patron is still stood there, swaying slightly.

Perks of being one of the Resistance's best means I know how to handle myself in a fight, and I know how to see the signs of one coming. The man grabs the patron, holding his gun to the innocent man's temple. Matching his speed, I pull out my own gun, the safety off. All in rapid succession, the two rival gangs are all poised, ready to fire at one another as fearful customers run for cover. The seemingly slow-motion that events such as these happen in always gets the blood pumping.

How humorous. It looks like the dark-skinned man from last night has pulled his gun on me again, the barrel mere inches from my head.

I smile at him, watching from the corner of my eye as I press my head against the cold metal of the weapon. "Try me," I dare him. "You fire, and your men will kill the civilian, and my men will kill you and yours."

He stares me down, biting his lip in consideration oh-so-subtly.

Moments pass painstakingly slowly as the bar holds its breath.

"Everyone in this bar is expendable. Hurry up and shoot her, Finn." The gang member holding the hostage urges, impatient. Finn's eyes flicker towards him before glancing back at me. I quirk my brows, prompting him to hurry up and _do something, I'm getting bored just standing here._

He swallows thickly.

_Bang!_

...

...

...

There's the bloodshed I was waiting for.

I don't think I'll ever get the bloodstains out of my shoes.


End file.
